legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest: The Secret World I: Into A New Realm
Into A New Realm is the first quest into The Secret World questline. The quest involves just exploring the hollow world and reporting to the Golden Oculus. Requirements *'70' http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110305042927/runescape/images/c/cf/Slayer-icon.png *Good equipment and some food to defend from monsters. (Highest level on first floor is Tentakeep Websnipper, which is Level 90) *You must be at Level 70. *To defeat Khadar the Wisp, Level 69. Objectives *If you can find the end of the first floor, do so. Description *'Andrew Mikael': Hey, adventurer! *'You': Yes? *'Andrew Mikael': We need someone like you for a small favour of ours... interested? *'Robert Archer': I don't think you've given him enough details, Andrew. *'Andrew Mikael': We need you to go to an experimental plane which we somehow found how to get to through a machine. *'Galen Ja'pun': We would, but we all have a part in maintaining the machine. Any error and we could lose contact with this world forever! *'Brenden Donstrom': The world is full of monsters though, some tough to slay, if you get my drift. How are you with slaying? **''I have 70 Slaying.'' *'You': I'm pretty good at slaying the toughest things on our world. **''You have less than 70 Slaying.'' *'Andrew Mikael': Well, we can't risk your life then. Carry on. After cutscene: *Andrew Mikael: Splendid! Are you sure you want to do this? *The player answers yes or no. *Andrew Mikael: Alright, take these items, Oculus Rift Device and Scanner. *Andrew Mikael: The scanners act as a communication device, and if you need too, use the rift device, it will blast you straight out of there. *Andrew Mikael: Now, whenever you are ready, jump through the portal. *The player jumps into the portal. In the World *You: This world is barren, it's like I'm in a bright, illuminated cavern. *Andrew Mikael: What types of life? *You: Mostly Slayer-class creatures. *Andrew Mikael: Well I do know one thing, stay away from them and they'll ignore you. *The player keeps exploring. *Andrew Mikael: I'm getting strange readings. Some "wisp-like" energy. *You: There's tons of wisps in here, that's probably why. *Andrew Mikael: No, this energy is fluctuating. *The player gets close to the exit. Khadar *You: I see a golden ladder! *Andrew Mikael: Where does it lead? *You: Down, so there's probably a second floor! *Andrew Mikael: Excellent! Be wary though. *A dark energy knocks you over. *Andrew Mikael: , are you alright? *You: It's a wisp! *Andrew Mikael: That's the one I was telling you about! Run! *You: I can't! It's got me snared! *Andrew Mikael: Damn! I hope you brought your wisp ring! *The player fights Khadar. *Andrew Mikael: The energy is dissipated, did you kill it? **If the player dies, they get teleported to the lobby. **Andrew Mikael: Thank the Monastery we had the life beacon on there. Are you alright? *Andrew Mikael: Alright, go to the second ladder, and fixate a beacon from the scanner on the tip of the ladder. *The player fixates a beacon. *Andrew Mikael: Excellent, use the rift device and we'll celebrate! Walkthrough There isn't much of a walkthrough, just use the map until you reach the very end of the first floor. When you say that "I see a golden ladder" get ready to fight Khadar. You can fight him without the wisp distortion ring but you'll hit a lot less of the time. See Khadar for details. After he is dead, fix the beacon and teleport back. Progress *How are you holding up? Completion *'Andrew Mikael': Good show! Let's go out for a beer, and celebrate 's bravery! Rewards *1000 Reputation with the Golden Oculus *1 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120620050954/legendlegacy/images/9/93/Dragon%27s_Power.png [Dragon's Power] *1,250,000 Coins (1 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070321014528/wowwiki/images/1/10/Gold.png 250 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070321014554/wowwiki/images/0/0b/Silver.png) Category:The Secret World Questline Category:Pendulum Machworks quests